Baby Boom
'''Baby Boom '''is an episode of HTFF. ￼￼In this episode, the mole finds a nuke and treats it like a baby. Roles Starring *Mole Featuring *Sniffles *Robo Star *Pop *Cub Appearances *Pudgy *Elliott *Petunia Plot Inside a secret government lab, Robo Star shows Sniffles all the weapons they have in storage. All goes well until they notice one weapon is missing; the deadliest of them all: an atomic bomb. From a security video, they find out that the Mole has snuck into the lab - past sleeping guard Elliott - and left carrying the bomb in a stroller. Elsewhere, the Mole is still taking the bomb out for a stroll, thinking it was a baby. He arrives at the park and places the bomb in a sandbox, where Cub is building a sandcastle. Pop sees his son playing with the bomb and, screaming in terror, pushes Cub out of the sandbox. He tumbles toward a slide which Pudgy goes down, flattening him. The Mole picks up his "child" and leaves. At home, the Mole leaves the bomb in a crib. He turns on his TV to hear the sound of crying. He assumes it is the "baby" and goes to cradle it in his arms. He takes a bottle of milk and proceeds to feed the bomb. Watching from outside, Sniffles and Robo Star fear that the Mole could cause the bomb to explode unless drastic action is taken. Just moments before the bottle nipple touches the bomb, a knock on the door distracts Mole. He opens it up and Sniffles' tongue crawls in from underneath him. Delicately and carefully, Sniffles manages to wrap his tongue around the bomb. He proceeds to pull it out. Unfortunately, the Mole closes the door on his tongue. Robo Star reopens the door but Sniffles' tongue is too baldy injured to be pulled back. Now Robo Star must sneak into the house to retrieve the bomb himself. He grabs hold of it, but the Mole whacks him numerous times with his cane. Robo Star rushes back outside and foolishly throws the bomb into the distance, to Sniffles' dismay. After being scolded for his foolish mistake, Robo Star and Sniffles drive after the bomb to make sure it doesn't explode when it lands. They throw piles of pillows on the ground where they assume the bomb will land. It doesn't land on any of them but on the hard ground. Sniffles and Robo Star scream, only to realize that the bomb still hasn't been triggered. A butterfly perches on the bomb...and it finally blows up. The Mole arrives at the scene, putting a diaper on the detonated (and now harmless) bomb, carrying it away. Meanwhile at a hospital, nurse Petunia is wondering when the Mole will pick up his actual baby. Deaths #Cub is flattened by Pudgy. #Sniffles and Robo Star are killed when the bomb explodes. Trivia *The Mole and his bomb make a brief appearance in a later episode Woodpecked Husband, indicating it takes place at the same time this episode does. *The Mole's real baby is only shown by a blanket wrapped around it (its face isn't shown), and never makes another appearance again. *Flippy and Lumpy were originally in this episode, but were replaced by Sniffles and Robo Star. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes